Coming Home
by PandaTheZodiacMaster
Summary: Brief About: What happened after Tinkerbell arrived in Storybrooke? Disclaimer: All characters belong to rightful owners for Once Upon A Time This story is purely a fanfiction storyline written by Panda the Zodiac Master. Pairings: BlueGreen


It had been almost a year since the curse broke and now about a week since the death of Peter Pan and Rumplestiltskin. Before the curse happened she went by the Blue Fairy or just Blue. But during the curse, the woman went by Reul Ghorm but no one ever called her that because she worked at the church. Everyone in StoryBrooke called her Mother Superior. The brunette honestly didn't mind anymore what anyone called her. As she looked back on everything that had occurred – she was honestly glad that she kept a journal of everything. That journal, however, seemed to turn into more than one and she kept them all locked up in a closet at her house. Reul didn't want anyone to know that she was grateful that Emma Swan had broken the curse. But she wasn't going to tell the blonde that.

Reul tapped a pen on her desk as she debated on whether or not to find someone. The brunette didn't know whether she should, after all, she did turn her back on this woman in the past. She sighed deeply and truly despised having to admit things to others but she owed it to this person. After all, it was because of her she was even alive again. Reul chewed on her bottom lip as she placed the pen down and left her room. She locked her office up and headed out to find the woman on her mind.

As Reul walked out of the church she looked around debating for a moment where the blonde could be. The brunette decided to try Granny's, seeing as how Green avoided the church. Reul chewed her bottom lip as she groaned to herself while walking to Granny's. She had to quit calling the blonde that after all, it's not her real name. It'll take a while before she can get used to calling her Tinkerbell. In all honesty, she didn't want to stop calling her Green because she was the only one that did.

As Reul walked to Granny's she got lost in thought and arrived quicker than she expected to. The brunette stopped dead in front of the door as she could clearly see Green sitting there by herself. She opened the door and quietly went inside and headed over to the table Green was at. Reul sat down at the booth in the seat across Green.

"Green — I mean T-Tinkerbell can we talk?" Reul asked a bit nervous as she chewed her bottom lip. Reul fiddled with her fingers under the table as she waited patiently for the blonde to acknowledge her.

Tinkerbell was glad to be off of Neverland and was glad to be around people her own age and especially around other females. Tinkerbell was surprised to find the owner of Granny's and her granddaughter Ruby were so understandable. The blonde appreciated that she was allowed to stay in a room and even get a job there. To her surprise, everyone from the Enchanted Forest and amongst other realms was already there in StoryBrooke. Tinkerbell was glad that the curse didn't affect her the people on Neverland because they were able to fit in easily in StoryBrooke. Ever since being in StoryBrooke and finding out Blue was there and she worked as a nun. Well, Tinkerbell avoided the church as much as possible after the events that had occurred since she arrived. She didn't want to see the woman that had taken her wings away once.

The blonde had just finished getting dressed and ready for the day. She stopped in front of the mirror and slightly smiled. 'Belle was right about this shirt bringing my eye color out. I'll have to thank her again for the clothes when I see her later.' Tinkerbell thought to herself as she grabbed her room key and headed out of her room. She locked the door before walking down the stairs. Tinkerbell than headed over to Granny's restaurant for breakfast. She didn't have to clock in till later which she was grateful for because she had time to eat.

The blonde smiled at Ruby and Granny upon entering – Ruby gave a nod to Tinkerbell already knowing what she wanted since the blonde got the same thing. Ruby headed to the kitchen and prepared TinkerBell's food as the blonde walked to an empty booth. The blonde sat down and looked around a bit shocked that the place wasn't busy. 'Did she wake up late?' Tinkerbell thought to herself as she looked up at the clock. 'No, it's just early is all and not many people are up yet. Which explains why there are only two other people besides Ruby and Granny Lucas.' She thought as she chewed her bottom lip shifting in her seat.

As Tinkerbell waited for her food she closed her eyes just for a minute at least she thought it was only for a minute. When she opened her eyes again she was startled to see that Blue was sitting before her. She narrowed her eyes a bit upon being called Green and was about to correct her. She looked at the brunette a bit surprised that she corrected herself which caused a slight smile to appear. However, it faded quickly as she noticed Blue was obviously nervous for some reason. She quickly looked away from Blue and only responded because she didn't want a scene to be started. "What for you to tell me I'm still not good enough to be a fairy?! That I'm to be banished and have to remain here she says angrily.

Reul frowned and was a bit hurt that Tinkerbell was still angry with her after all these years. "No dear that's not why came to talk to you. Thank you for saving my life I truly appreciate it." Reul said and she honestly meant it to. Real chewed her bottom lip as she glanced away for a moment. She glanced back at the blonde and makes a wand appear as she then holds it out. "I believe this is yours Tinkerbell after all a fairy needs her wand." She said with a sincere smile.

Tinkerbell turned to look at Blue a bit surprised from what she just heard the woman say. She looked at the wand and then at Blue with a raised eyebrow. "You don't have to thank me... Why're you giving me this? You're just going to take it back like the last time." Tink said as she looked towards the kitchen and was relieved to see Ruby bringing her food.

Reul frowned again as Tink lashed out at her she shook her head no in response to the comment. The brunette stiffened as she heard the footsteps of someone coming over to them. She went quiet upon Ruby placing TinkerBell's food down as did Tink herself.

Tinkerbell smiled at Ruby and thanked her as she began to eat her breakfast.

Reul waited for a moment before asking if she could have a cup of tea – Ruby nodded and walked away to get it. Ruby came back a moment later and placed it in front of Mother Superior before walking away again. Reul waited a bit to make sure Ruby was busy talking to someone else before speaking again. "I'm giving it to because you deserved it and I did need to thank you. Also no I won't take it back I regretted doing it the first time." Reul said as she glanced down at the tea.

Tinkerbell listened to Blue as she chewed a piece of pancake and finally swallowed it. "Than why did you? Never mind don't answer that..." Tink said already knowing the answer to it. The blonde looked at the wand again that Blue still held and reached over to take it. As Tink took the wand from Blue's hand she slightly blushed upon feeling a jolt of electricity from touching the woman's hand.

Reul raised an eyebrow as she noticed Tink slightly blushing from just touching her hand. Reul shook her head thinking she must've imagined it and pulled her hand away after the wand was taken. The brunette took a sip of her tea as she watched the blonde closely.

Tink gripped the wand and smiled as she knew what having the wand back meant. She was a fairy again and that truly made her happy. Tinkerbell slipped the wand into her boot and went back to eating her breakfast.

Reul smiled a bit seeing Tinkerbell happy again — maybe there was hope for the two of them after all. The brunette shifted in the booth seat as it got quiet between the two of them again. Reul placed her cup down as she looked out the window to distract herself.

Tinkerbell glanced up from her plate of food upon hearing the cup touch the small plate. She placed her fork down and reached over the table and lightly squeezed Blue's hand. "Thank you for giving my wand back," Tink said smiling as she then pulled her hand away.

Reul looked at Tinkerbell upon feeling her hand squeezed. She couldn't help but smile a bit upon hearing what Tink said. Reul quickly grabbed TinkerBell's hand back before she could pull it away.

"Earlier when you took the wand from my hand did you blush?" She asked very calmly.

Tinkerbell was taken aback when her hand got grabbed and fell quiet at Blue's question. She simply nodded yes as she glanced away afraid of what Blue's response would be.

"Why?" Reul asked as she softly rubbed her thumb against TinkerBell's hand.

"Because when I touched your hand I felt a jolt of electricity," Tink said as she tried not to blush again. Tink glanced at their hands upon feeling Blue rub her thumb against her own. She was unable to look at the brunette because she was afraid that she'd turn a deep shade of red from blushing.

"Aye see," Reul said as she let go of TinkerBell's hand. She chewed her bottom lip as she tried to figure out what that jolt meant. The only thing she could think of was Tinkerbell's magic returning. Reul shrugged as she picked her cup up again and took a sip.

Tink sighed in relief as she felt Blue let go of her hand. The blonde went back to eating her breakfast as she watched Blue.

Reul glanced away upon feeling Tink watching her as she placed the cup down. "I should go now," Reul said as she placed money on the table for TinkerBell's meal and her drink.

Tink had finished eating her breakfast and frowned upon hearing Blue say that she should leave. She glanced at the money and noted the amount and smiled a bit. "Thank you for paying for me but you didn't have to," Tink said as she looked at Blue.

"Nonsense of course I did, besides you need to save what you have," Reul said as she and Tink stood up at the same time. Reul raised an eyebrow at Tinkerbell as she blocked her way to leave.

"I don't have to work today would you like to hang out?" Tinkerbell asked with a bright smile.


End file.
